


Chapter 5 Day 3, Night 4

by yamakaza



Series: Plague Assassins [5]
Category: A Plague Tale: Innocence (Video Game), Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamakaza/pseuds/yamakaza
Summary: They have more trails and bonding to do before they get to the Château
Series: Plague Assassins [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828657
Kudos: 1





	Chapter 5 Day 3, Night 4

It was difficult to explain to Hugo what happened to their mother as he never has seen their father take down a boar, sentencing a criminal to death, or even where their butchered meat came from. He lived a very sheltered life due to his constant illness he was stuck inside for all of his life. To explain to him that their mother wasn’t coming with them was hard as he wouldn’t accept their mother would follow soon after. Amicia felt pressure building up in her head as Hugo yelled that he wanted mother before she finally snapped.

“She’s dead! She’s not coming back! I’m sorry Hugo but we’re on our own!” she couldn’t stop her body from collapsing from the strain both Hugo yelling, Melie trying to calm her, and the pressure in her head.

When Amicia woke up she was in an underground room with Hugo cuddled against her and Melie sitting beside the fire. Her head was clear now but her body ached from the fall and she had a piece of dried meat in front of her face when she finally sat up.

“Well, this is not how I imagined to find out you two have nothing like us,” Melie sighed. “You collapsed, I had to carry you here.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what is wrong with me. I think it’s all this...what ever this is,” she took the dried meat and slowly chewed it. “Where is your brother?”

“He’ll catch up, he knows where to meet us. Your friend Lucas has some explaining to do.”

“He was worried about us, I’m sure he thought we had coin on us. I couldn’t get any valuables when we fled. Where are we?”

“My hideout,” Melie answered as she got up to get something only to start a rant a moment later Amicia didn’t care as she tried to clear her head. “Family tradition. Our dad was a piece of rubbish and beat us one too many times so we left and never looked back. But he did have some uses, he taught us how to survive in the shadows, sneak around unnoticed, and that’s how my brother and I have been living since.”

Amicia noticed a strange object on the other teen’s wrist, “What is that strange thing on your wrist?”

Melie seemed surprised Amicia noticed, “It’s a weapon. We weren't supposed to have them until we passed a test but our father ruined those plans so we took his and Arthur’s early before we left. No one ever looks at the wrists and will barely notice this in searches.”

“That sounds covenant, is there a way for me to get one? My sling is useful but a weapon of easy access in close-range.”

Melie shook her head, “No, we only have these two.” She motioned as if to say this hell hole, “I don’t even think the blacksmith is alive to even make you one. The city he was in was hit hard.”

Amicia felt like Melie was holding out on her with information but before she could voice them Melie motioned her to stay quiet. They fell silent when heavy metal footsteps were heard above them. Melie covered her face as Amicia woke up Hugo and motioned him to be silent. Melie led them to a hidden exit behind some wood sheets leading to a hidden cavern which led to a field. Unfortunately, there was a guard at the exit that Amicia had to take out with Devorantis that Melie quickly showed her how to make. Sulur and alcohol, to heat metal and burn flesh, and she followed that with a rock from her sling.

What seemed like hours of sneaking and silently killing the Inquisition soldiers they finally made it to the bridge where Lucas was cornered by a soldier who seemed to be distracted by what the teen was saying. Afraid for her friend, Amicia used Devorantis and rock again on the soldier before they ran for it. Their plan was to travel the aqueduct to get to the château where they would hopefully be safe from the Inquisition.

They were once again stopped by the rats blocking the path and with only a torch by the roadside they couldn’t go further. Lucas had a surprise for them though, a by-product of the Ignifer which he called Luminosa. Amicia did as Lucas said and threw it into the rats and boom! The rats went up in flames but also briefly blinded them the results of it outweighed that. 

Luckily the Inquisition hadn’t found their trail as they travel through the hidden and forgotten paths while it rained. Almost losing hope at a dead-end Melie found the entrance to the tunnel that led to a wondrous cave. Amicia had seen many things compared to Hugo but when he said, “Oh wow…” he was right the view of the cave was amazing beyond words.

“Is this the sea?”

“No, just water that’s collected underground. Hey, there’s a pontoon!” Lucas said before running ahead to inspect it so they wouldn’t be forced to swim.

“People used to use this place. We’re on the right track!” Amicia was excited that they made it this far and they were so close to the safety of the château.

Melie was just confused as she prided herself in knowing the area around her hideout, “I’ve never heard of it before…”

“And the château? Where is it?” Hugo asked still in wonder about the cavern.

“If we want to know we have to get across first,” Lucas told him.

They found a reaction ferry that Lucas explained used a rope to move the boat across the water. Melie and Lucas pulled the boat to their dock where Amicia and Hugo went across first. While on the short ride across Amicia watched her little brother get excited about all the things she already knew but made a story to scare him.

“A monster?”

“Of course! The underground lakes are magical. Huge ancient monsters hide in their depths. And watch out! They are very hungry!”

“No they’re not! And if there were monsters, we’d see some big bubbles!”

Amicia should’ve known their mother had taught him how to think logically which made her chuckle, “Haha! You got me!”

“Mummy used to say that monsters are just those things, just those things to…”

“Just those things to which we have never given a name. She told me that too.” A soft smile graced her lips at the mention of knowledge they shared.

“I would quite like to see a monster actually…”

Amicia fell silent at that as they already did but she didn’t want to bring that memory up as she didn’t want to scare Hugo again and make him afraid of this wondrous place. They reach the other side by then too and with a little help, Hugo stepped onto the other dock. Amicia grabbed the other wheel to send the boat back to Lucas and Melie to bring them across. Soon she and Hugo were talking about a small shy pretty whale hiding in the depth of the cave waters. As the two made their way over Amicia had to smile as Lucas explained that he was sorry for lying to her to save Amicia and her mother from the English and didn’t expect the Inquisition to get to the camp so soon.

Melie unlocked the door keeping them from entering the castle only to enter a strange room. Lucas believed it to be a defense system to keep the rats out of reach of humans. It made sense, a brazier was at each end keeping the rats from climbing up so that was where they started. In the center was an even deeper pit so when the light reached the edge the rats fell in letting her and Melie pass. They had to push down a draw bridge and light another to push the rest of the rats into the pit.

Finally, the last door was opened revealing the Château d’Ombrage they were almost there. Amicia didn’t believe that the castle was real, just a figment of hope that Lucas’s mentor and her mother made up to keep them going. The rain felt nice on her skin now that they were so close to safety but they had to move one as staying outside in the rain would be bad for everyone. They weaved through the old mountainside homes, avoiding rats with the use of the lightning, and old haystacks. Upon entering the castle there was another rat pit and puzzle trap, Amicia, and Melie decided to take care of clearing the area. Since they were safe Amicia decided to try to have a little fun with Melie as she seemed to want to stay with them. Her goal was to have some form of normalcy for them at their new home.

“This siege of Château d’Ombrage! Two girls versus thousands of rats! This battle will go down in history!” Amicia spoke as she began to push the brazier forward.

The two girls moved to the center of the courtyard and they discovered the brazier pushed the rats into the pit which Amicia suspected. Despite the fun Amicia tried to have with Melie was a little hard before she gave herself her own title ‘Melie the Fury’. It took time but they got the rats into the pit and to the main living quarters. When they entered they found much of the furniture falling apart and some bedrolls that were less falling apart.

“Someone else was here before us?” Hugo asked looking at the rolls.

“It looks like it but it looks like that was a long time ago,” Lucas answered.

“Mother said she named us after two siblings that survived the plague of 1348,” Amicia told them. “She was named after their mother. I don’t remember the tale but she said they survived because of a castle. This must be where they survived that year.”

“It sounds like your family should probably move from your land,” Melie tried to tease.

“It’s complicated…Let’s just get some sleep and figure out things in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm not dead just busy with work and stress! I finally got a vacation and so I'm posting this for you all! I'm hoping to get back into my schedule for posting and I'm also working on another thing for fun that isn't related to fanfic.


End file.
